


Lions

by Estelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Otabek takes Yuri on a date to the zoo.





	Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> For [Rodinia](https://rodiniaorzetalthepenquin.tumblr.com/) for the [Otayuri Gift Exchange](https://otayurigiftexchange.tumblr.com/)! The prompt was:
> 
> _I love Otabek and Yuri playing with cats. Big cats, little cats, pet cats, stuffed cats, wild cats, feral cats, college AU where Yuri picked his school because their mascot was Tigers (or some other form of cat)… =^..^= Or Yuri celebrating Hannukah. Or both._
> 
> Since I know nothing about Hannukah and did not want to risk getting it wrong, I went with cats. I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

They are in Dublin for a charity ice show, and since Otabek has heard that they have lion cubs at the local zoo, he knows that he has to take Yuri to see them. They aren't tigers, but he knows that Yuri actually loves all kinds of cats, even if he tries not to let that on in public.  
Of course they need to practice for the show, but Otabek has decided that they also need free time to relax, so he has rented a motorcycle, because there is no way he would subject Yuri to the horrors that is Irish public transport.  
However, the boy in question is eyeing the motorcycle and Otabek warily. “Where are we going?”, he demands to know and Otabek has to suppress a grin at his petulant tone.  
“It's a surprise. Trust me?”, he asks and Yuri makes of show of rolling his eyes, but gets onto the bike nonetheless.  
The feel of Yuri behind him on the bike, pressed tightly to his back and his arms wrapped around him, is always exhilarating, a lot more than driving fast, or landing a difficult jump.  
They arrive at their destination quickly, and after Yuri has taken off his helmet and shaken out his hair, he frowns at the sign. “The zoo? Really, Beka?”  
“That's not the whole surprise. Come on, you'll like it”, Otabek explains, and Yuri sighs, but follows him. Otabek loves how he always makes a show of being unimpressed and annoyed, but actually really likes surprises.  
Of course, Otabek pays for their tickets, and once inside, Yuri goes straight to the railing overlooking the lake and reluctantly smiles at Otabek. “This isn't too bad.”  
At that, he can't help but smile back. “This isn't the surprise though.” He holds his hand out to Yuri, and he immediately takes it, making Otabek feel warm inside.  
He leads him to the large cats enclosures, and when Yuri sees the sign saying they have baby lions, he stops and turns to Otabek. His eyes are sparkling, and Otabek grins and nods, feeling amazing, because he has succeeded in making his friend happy.  
They are lucky, and the lions are actually outside, playing on the grass, and since the zoo isn't busy this time of the year, they get a perfect view. Yuri is pressing his hands to the glass, smiling unguardedly, and Otabek secretly snaps a picture of him. He isn't one to post on social media much, but he still likes to keep memories of all the wonderful moments he has with Yuri for himself. And this moment is definitely worth remembering.  
Later, they stroll through the zoo, holding hands again, and Yuri can't stop talking about the lion cubs, which Otabek thinks is adorable, not that he would ever say that out loud. They visit the gorillas on their island, and inside the rain forest room they get lucky enough to see a sloth crawling overhead. They get food to feed the farm animals at one of the stalls, and of course Yuri has to stop to play with a stray cat. Otabek snaps another picture then. Yuri with cats is quickly becoming his favourite thing.  
When Yuri uses the bathroom, Otabek takes the opportunity to buy a plush lion at the gift shop, and when he nervously presents it to Yuri, his friend looks at it for a moment, and then throws his arms around Otabek, hugging him hard. He immediately hugs him back, and when Yuri mumbles “Thank you, Beka” against his neck, that makes him feel things he probably shouldn't.

Back at the hotel, where they share a room, Otabek goes to take a shower, and when he gets out, Yuri is sitting on the bed, frowning intently at his phone. He has the plush lion in his lap, which makes Otabek happy, but normally Yuri is more content with checking his social media accounts.  
“Yura, you okay?”, he asks, and Yuri looks up at that, blushing when he sees Otabek is shirtless, which makes him even happier.  
Wordlessly, he holds his phone out, and Otabek sits down next to him, looking at the screen. The first thing he sees is a picture of them at the zoo, hugging in front if the gift store, taken from an angle that makes it look like they're kissing. The article says something about a “secret date” and “romance” and all sorts of stupid stuff that Otabek secretly wishes was true. The comments aren't much better, either saying how everyone knew all along, or actually being angry that they never said anything.  
Otabek doesn't know what to do. As much as Yuri posts on social media, he's actually insanely guarded about his private life, and Otabek just knows how unhappy this article must make him.  
He doesn't know what to do. Yuri will probably never touch him again in public, and Otabek hates the thought of that. “Yura, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention, or checked for reporters, or...”, he trails off when Yuri angrily snatches the phone from him and throws it on the bed.  
“Beka! Look at me!”, he demands and takes his hand, and that immensely reassures Otabek and he complies.  
Yuri does look angry, but he also seems concerned and nervous. “This is not your fault! These stupid reporters, they... We had an amazing day, and they ruin everything, and now they demand that I make a statement, and I... I need to know! Was this actually a date?”  
He looks down and bites his lips and Otabek is sure that he has stopped breathing.  
“Would you...” He has to clear his throat. “Would you want that?”  
Now Yuri looks at him like he's an idiot, but he's also blushing hard, and Otabek lifts his hand and brushes his thump over the colour on Yuri's cheek, which just makes it intensify.  
“In that case, it definitely was”, he confirms and Yuri smiles brilliantly, and leans in to kiss him.  
Much later, Yuri posts a picture of them (and the plush lion) cuddling in bed and captions it “#stopasking #leaveusalone #boyfriend”.

**Author's Note:**

> They are in Dublin only because I know the zoo there quite well and they did have lion cubs there a few years ago XD


End file.
